When the owner is gone
by papuruakuma
Summary: A small oneshot about what happens when Ichigo goes into heat and owner Kisuke decides to let his cats get the house for themselves for a week…


**CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Main paring will be Grimmjow/Ichigo **

**RATING: M, which means you have to be at least 16 to read this story!**

**WARNING: AU, beast, malexmale, **

**This is a mature, M, story meaning that you have been warned. It will contain Grimmjow/Ichigo (slash) while they are cats! It's not my story, but a request I did for a friend so you can flame me for being a pervert if you want, but I. Don't. Care. I did it for a friend and several others seem to enjoy this so…**

When the owner is gone…

_God damn it… It's hot!_

Grimmjow sighed and rolled onto his side instead of lying on his stomach. His tail was swishing lazily behind him while his ears were twitching around to catch the sounds outside. He was lying on the balcony in the shadow of a table. Grimmjow was a big three year old Russian blue with unusual long and light fur. In short, he looked like a blue furball.

"Grim-chan, Go-chan! Are you guys' home?"

Grimmjow sighed when he heard his owner, Kisuke yell from the door. He slowly stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen where he knew that Kisuke would be. When he came into the kitchen he was surprised to see three big brown paper bags standing there.

Kisuke turned around and smiled.

"Sorry Grimmjow but I have to go away for a week in business so you guys will have to take care of the house. Chad promised to come over and feed you but you'll have to take care of Ichigo, he hasn't been his normal self."

Grimmjow nodded and agreed. Ichigo had been very affectionate and wanted to cuddle a lot these days. He also attracted other cats, mostly males, which Grimmjow had to scare away. He jumped up on the table and took in the wonderful smells coming from the bags, and he was glad that his owner had done the shopping for them. Chad always brought this tuna flavored food that neither of the cats liked. They were salmon worshippers! Biiiig difference. He gave Kisuke a small nod and then turned around, jumped of the table to find Ichigo. And missed the smirk the man had before he hurriedly took his suitcase and left.

Grimmjow started to walk towards Ichigo's and his own personal room where he knew the other cat would be. Kisuke was a rich businessman who had yet to meet a girl because he worked 24/7. Instead he had brought first Grimmjow and then found Ichigo to "take care" of the house while he was gone and keep him company while he was home. They had their own room but usually slept in Kisuke's bed with their owner. While Grimmjow wasn't a coddler Ichigo loved to lie in Kisuke's lap while being groomed or petted. Ah that's right, Ichigo. The orange Norwegian forest cat was only one year old and still acted like a kitten. Kisuke had found him in a small store just as he was going to be shipped off to a vet to be put down because nobody wanted to buy him. Kisuke had taken the kitten and introduced him to Grimmjow. And Grimmjow, who is a big softy deep inside, couldn't let Kisuke take him away after that. At first they had fought a lot because Ichigo didn't like that Grimmjow treated him like a female. Grimmjow would make lewd comments and he would ignore Ichigo if the two of them went out together.

Grimmjow came up to the door that was opened halfway and slipped inside. He saw Ichigo lying on the window board, enjoying the sun. He had grown quite a bit from when he first came. Back then other cats would pick at him and it was after one of those times that they relationship changed. One time Ichigo had come home with bloody cote and a slight limp. Grimmjow had seen red and went out to find the ones who had done it. After that they had become friends and now they were closer to each other than Grimmjow had been to any female.

"Ichigo." The orange cat looked down at him, his tail swishing from side to side.

"Kisuke-san had to go away so it's only you and me. Chad will come over to feed us."

Ichigo didn't say anything; instead he stood up and jumped down elegantly from the board and then slowly inched closer to Grimmjow. He then rubbed his head against Grimmjow's making both cats purr.

"Ichi-Ichigo?"

"Kisuke left because he knew that something was going to happen."

"Oh?"

Ichigo nodded and started to rub against Grimmjow, making the bigger male purr. Grimmjow smiled when he recognized Ichigo's behavior. He started to lick Ichigo's face and growled to show his dominance. Ichigo gave s small almost whining meow before he crouched down to seem smaller. Grimmjow, happy with his submission started to climb on top of Ichigo, while he purred loudly. Ichigo rolled onto his back but that didn't stop Grimmjow from humping him. He knew that Ichigo would be like this first before he would go into the "real" heat.

Suddenly Ichigo started to walk away, only to have Grimmjow pounce at him.

"Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow smirked and started to rub his head against Ichigo's neck. He then gave the orange cat a lick and found one ear. He started to slowly chew at the ear, making Ichigo meow loudly. He felt Ichigo shift his hind legs and quickly bit down in his scruff to prevent him from escaping.

"Grimmjow, let go."

Grimmjow growled and bit down harder to keep the cat in place. Suddenly they heard a crash from the kitchen and Grimmjow quickly got off Ichigo to investigate the sound. Ichigo slowly followed, a little pissed that Grimmjow had stopped. He saw Grimmjow peak around the corner to look into the kitchen. There, rummaging around in one paper bag were two wildcats, one big brown and a smaller silver-white one. Grimmjow growled, making the two cats look up.

"Aizen, Gin. What are you doing here?" The brown cat, Aizen, smiled and jumped down from the table.

"Well dear Grimmjow, we smelled something wonderful so we decided to investigate."

Grimmjow cursed silently for not getting Kisuke to close the door to the balcony. His ears were flat back and he felt his hair was starting to rise. Suddenly Aizen's smirk disappeared and he went rigid. He saw Aizen's eyes shift to his left and he quickly turned around. There was Ichigo. Sweet, little Ichigo who was still smelling of arousal.

"Well well Grimmjow. You haven't showed this beauty before. What's your name cutey?"

Ichigo froze and looked a little uncertain at Grimmjow. Grimmjow started to growl and turned to look at Aizen again. Gin, the silver cat had also jumped down from the table and was staring at Ichigo.

"Well 'ello honey, what are ya doing with Grimmjow here?"

Ichigo didn't say anything, he just crept closer to Grimmjow who was hissing and growling. Suddenly Gin attacked Grimmjow and the two cats started to fight while they hissed and yowling at each other. In the meantime Aizen focused on the young cat who was staring at Grimmjow fighting. He slowly sneaked up on the frozen cat and suddenly pounced. Ichigo yowled and started to try and fight Aizen off without success. Suddenly Ichigo found himself flat on his stomach with Aizen lying on top of him, biting his scruff.

"Grimm!"

Grimmjow looked up from where he had Gin pinned to the ground to see Aizen on top of Ichigo getting ready to do something Grimmjow was supposed to do! He hissed and ran up to the two cats, tackling the brown male off Ichigo. The two dominant males started to fight while Gin sneaked away, limping badly as he did. Then Grimmjow had Aizen pinned underneath him with his jaws around his throat. They both stilled and waited. Then Grimmjow decreased his pressure and Aizen flew out from under him and through the door. Grimmjow quickly tried and succeeded in pushing the door closed and sat down, still hissing angry while swishing his tail.

"Grimmjow…"

His ears perked up and his hissing stopped. Grimmjow turned around and was met with Ichigo lying on the ground, stomach pressed to the floor and bum raised. Grimmjow grinned and purred, making Ichigo purr. His tail had moved aside, giving Grimmjow a veeery good view. He quickly walked up to the orange male and gave his entrance a few licks, smirking when he felt how wet Ichigo was. _So, kitten gets excited when I fight, I will have to remember that._

He quickly mounted Ichigo, bit into his scruff and pushed inside. Ichigo yowled loudly and tried to squirm away, but Grimmjow growled and pressed him down.

"Nyaaah! Grimmjow…It hurts…"

Grimmjow stood perfectly still over Ichigo so he could get used to his length buried so deep inside of him. He growled and licked Ichigo's back to try and calm him down. The orange male started to purr and then gave another yowl when Grimmjow pulled out a few centimeters which made his barbs scrape against Ichigo's insides. Ichigo panted and meowed, making Grimmjow pushed into him hard. Soon Grimmjow couldn't control himself and started to thrust in and out while he growled and hissed loudly. Ichigo was kneading the floor and was either trying to pull away from the pain or thrust back against him in pleasure. The barbs hurt, but the rest felt so wonderful. He was growling too, but his growling was growing louder and louder until he was wailing loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

"That's my kitten. Scream loudly so that every cat around here can hear that you're mine."

Soon Ichigo was wailing very loudly, making Grimmjow even more excited. Then both cats came and Grimmjow quickly jumped off Ichigo when he turned around and tried to swipe after him. Then Ichigo turned around and started to lick the come that was leaking out from him and the come that had wet down his stomach when he himself had come. He glared at Grimmjow who was sitting a few feet away, looking very smug. When he was finished he walked into the living room and jumped up on the couch and curled into a ball. Grimmjow followed him and he too jumped up on the couch. But he lay down on the other end and sighed, very satisfied. A couple of minutes later he felt a cold nose bump into his side and he cracked one eye opened. There was Ichigo standing, swishing his tail looking at him. He pushed him again and this time Grimmjow could smell his arousal. He felt his libido starting to awaken and sat up. Ichigo quickly darted forward and rubbed his whole body against Grimmjow's chest. He let his tail slide under the bigger males chin and then jumped off the couch. Grimmjow quickly followed and landed on top of Ichigo.

"Grimmjow, nooo…"

Grimmjow smirked and bit down on Ichigo's neck. The orange cat winced when his sore neck was assaulted again and meowed pitifully. Grimmjow didn't let go though and half lifted half dragged Ichigo towards their room. It must have looked rather funny with Grimmjow dragging the smaller cat between his front legs. He wasn't moving quickly but he had to wait until Ichigo was ready anyway so he could take his time. As they were coming closer to their room Grimmjow saw that another door was opened in the hall. He smirked while still holding onto Ichigo and quickly started to drag Ichigo with him.

"Wait Grimmjow! We can't, not there!" Grimmjow didn't say anything, not like he could with a mouthful of Ichigo.

As soon as they reached the door Grimmjow pulled Ichigo inside. He then used all his strength to jump up on Kisuke's bed with Ichigo in his mouth. He then let Ichigo go and started to clean his little mate while he purred gently. Ichigo meowed and head butted Grimmjow before he lie down and let the male clean him. Then he felt himself getting hot again and he meowed and arched up towards Grimmjow who purred and stopped grooming him. He growled, making Ichigo lay down in the right position, and he licked the cat under him before he mounted him again. Ichigo stiffened but then relaxed when Grimmjow bit him in his scruff. Soon other cats could hear growls, meows and hissing sounds coming from the one floored villa telling them that two cats were mating there.

…Six days later…

"Grim-chan? Go-chan?"

Silence met Kisuke when he came home after his business trip. He knew that Ichigo, his dear and sweet little Ichigo, was supposed to go into heat just that week. He had seen how affectionate the cat had become and he had seen him licking himself when he thought that no one saw. He first thought that he would leave Ichigo at Byakuya's because his younger sister had a female cat, a Persian named Orihime. But then he saw how his two males would flirt and groom each other and he just knew that Grimmjow could help Ichigo with his heat instead.

"Grimmjow? Ichigo?"

He walked into their room but they weren't there. He then started to search for his cats but they were nowhere. Not under on the couch, not under the kitchen table or even on the balcony. He only had his own room left and started to walk the hall down to his room. He peaked inside and almost ran back to get his camera. There on the bed the two cats were lying with the blue Grimmjow on top of the orange Ichigo. Grimmjow was watching him with dark eyes while Ichigo appeared to be sleeping. He stepped into the room but stopped when Grimmjow growled quietly.

"Tsk Grim-chan. I was the one who left you alone for a week and this is how you thank me?"

Grimmjow stopped his growling but was watching Kisuke intensely while his tail was swishing behind him. Kisuke carefully sat down and Ichigo woke up when the bed dipped. When he saw his blonde owner he started to purr and lifted his head to lick his hand. Grimmjow hissed and pushed Ichigo down and then glared at Kisuke who could only smile.

"Sorry sorry. I'll leave. Perhaps I should go and buy you some fresh salmon?"

He saw how the two cats' ears flew up and he left them alone, chuckling all the way to the door. Before he closed it he remembered and opened it up.

"Grimmjow, you've got one hour!"

Grimmjow heard exactly what Kisuke said and looked down at Ichigo with a dark gleam. Ichigo whoever seemed very uninterested in what Grimmjow wanted to do because he appeared to be sleeping again.

"Ichi?"

"Hmm…?"

Grimmjow grinned and started to chew on his fur, making Ichigo frown and look up at him. When Ichigo saw Grimmjow's dark eyes filled with lust he slowly started to back out from underneath the bigger male. But Grimmjow only chuckled and bit down into his scruff before he dragged him back up.

"Noooo Grimmjow. Not again…!"

Grimmjow didn't say anything, instead he started to dry hump against Ichigo's back and he smelled how the cat under him started to respond to his actions. Slowly Ichigo became excited and started to purr and arch against the other male. Grimmjow smirked and would have petted his own back if he could. He carefully slid off of Ichigo and swiped with his tongue over his hole. He was satisfied to notice that he was wet enough and quickly climbed on top of him again and then mount him. He bit into Ichigo's scruff when he yowled and tried to break free. He growled around the piece of fur and skin he had in his mouth, enjoying the tight heat around his shaft, and started to thrust in and out slowly. He soon lost his patience and thrust harder, making Ichigo wail. Then he felt Ichigo come and he two more powerful thrusts before he too came. He quickly jumped away from Ichigo who ignored him and started to clean himself. Just then they heard the door open and smelled the beautiful scent of salmon! The two cats rushed towards the kitchen and Grimmjow really enjoyed the view Ichigo gave him when he sprinted ahead of him.

…Nine weeks later…

"Ichigo! Where are you?"

Kisuke and Grimmjow were running around in the house, looking for their third housemate. Ichigo had disappeared yesterday and hadn't come back since. Both males were worried about the small forest cat and had searched high and low to find him. Then Kisuke came running to his bedroom in which Grimmjow was once again searching for the cat.

"Grimmjow, I've found him."

Grimmjow quickly followed his owner, but looked at him strangely when he stopped in front of his closet he had in the hall. It was like any other closet where you usually just threw stuff inside. He slowly opened the door and Grimmjow slinked inside. He saw a small mountain of clothes, Kisuke's old ones, and saw some movements coming from them. He peaked over the edge and sucked in a deep breath. There was Ichigo, with three kittens! He turned around and looked at Kisuke with big eyes.

"Apparently he must be a hermaphrodite."

Grimmjow frowned and then shrugged before he walked up to Ichigo's nest.

"Ichi?"

The orange cat looked up at Grimmjow tiredly and then let his head fall down beside one of the kittens. Grimmjow slowly inched himself closer, always being ready to jump away if Ichigo felt threatened. But Ichigo just laid there, looking at him. Grimmjow lay down on opposite side of Ichigo from the kittens, creating a safe circle around them.

"Two males and one female."

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and then looked down at the, their, kittens. One looked exactly like himself, with blue and pretty long fur to be a kitten. The second was red and much smaller than the first, showing that she was the runt in the litter. The third was almost as big as the first one and had black fur.

"What are their names?"

"Don't know, let's see what Kisuke-san names them. But I hope that he'll name the female after my mother, Misaki, because she has the same fur."

Grimmjow smiled and nodded before he started to lick his little "wife". Kisuke left them alone, letting them get used to the kittens. He walked over to the phone and dialed to his dear friend Yoruichi.

"Hello?"

"Yoruichi, your advice worked wonderfully! I've got five cats in my home right now."

"Glad I gave you the tip about the hermaphrodite-litter?"

"Very. Better go now, I have to look after the kittens."

"You do that, take care Kisuke!"

"You too."

He put the phone down and then quickly grabbed his camera before he walked back to the closet to take some pictures of the happy family.

The ending sucked, but I just couldn't get it how I wanted it…

Please review, even if you are going to say I suck. I. Don't. Care.


End file.
